Genderbent
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: 2-Shot de las Versiones R63 de los OCs de MontanaHatsune92. Aprobado por el mismo.
1. Alexandria

**Este es el 2do proyecto en el cual involucra a los dos OCs de mi men MontanaHatsune92 llamados: Alexander y Dimitri, el cual se tratara de sus versiones femeninas (Es tiempo de que Montana haga lo mismo como cuando hizo lo mismo con los fics R63 de Loudcest).**

 **La verdad este AU, a diferencia de "Naze" no lo pondre en la categoria de X-Overs con JJBA. Aqui no son Stands-Masters, son solo muchachas estadounidenses de ascendencia europea Que vinieron a America como lo haria cualquier inmigrante de cualquier pais, ya sea Japon o Alemania.**

 **El nombre que pense para las versiones femeninas de los OCs de Montana fueron:**

 **Alexandria Ivanisevic (Alexander, Nombre original: Alessandra, Alexis, Alexa)**

 **Demetria Raichenvok (Dimitri, Nombre Original: Dimitra)**

 **Las apariencias son como la de ellos, solo que con un cuerpo similar al de la esposa de Jessica Rabbit (7w7... Cof... Cof... MILF) Pero con pechos y pesones llenos de leche que se hace para los helados al estilo de Britney Spears o Katie Perry.**

 **No soy propiedad de estos dos OCs de ascendencia europea.**

 **Loud House es propiedad de Nicktoons con la licencia de Jam Filled.**

 **"Genderbent"**

 **1: Alexandria**

Loni no lo podia creer, era la primera vez que se encontraba solo en su casa, y como la cereza del pastel, estaba a punto de tener su primera vez, estaba ansioso, ansioso de entrar al "Mundo adulto" y que todo rastro de su inocencia de infante de Kindergarten quedase en el olvido.

Tras subir las escaleras, el y su novia, su linda rusa, Alexandria Ivanisevic, llegaron a la habitacion en donde el la compartia con su "compañero de cuarto" llamado Loki, para que en ese preciso momento, aquella puta y conejita europea se entregase al despistado de la familia.

-¿Estas listo guapo?- pregunto Alexandria sacandose su ropa hasta quedarse en su ropa de encaje de color morado con negro. Una pantaleta y unos sostenes.

-Si, ando de cachondo desde hace dias desde que estoy cerca, o mas bien dicho desde la primera vez que te vi.

Dicho esto, el espectaculo de "pornografia" empezo como si fuese una peli de las conejitas playboy.

Alexandria y Loni, se besaron en los labios sellando su amor y union, paramas tarde besar el pecho de Loni hasta el calzon sacandoselo y mostrando su "cohete" el cual salia el "pre-semen" chupandolo haciendo el truco de la "garganta profunda" tragandoselo como si estuviese tomando una botella de Coca Cola de 3 litros.

Loni hizo lo mismo comenzando a desnudarla haciendo un "proceso" el cual "involucraba" chupar esos enormes y redondos senos llenos de leche de aquella zorra rusa (No soy racista, solo hablo de esta femfatal oriental) hasta su jugosa vagina la cual lamio sin descanso provocando gemidos de placer en aquella muchacha.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AAAHHH!

Mas tarde decidio eso que dicen de la television de "darle bien duro contra el suelo", cosa que si hizo y "termino" en su "interior" rompiendole el himen como un auto destruyendo la pared de una casa al estrellarse por accidente, aunque no salia sangre.

Mas tarde decidio darle con el "estilo" de anal la cual termino en su interior ruso lleno de semen americano por parte de Loni, el cual esa experiencia los cansaron a ambos, "consumiendolos", mientras Alexandria, tenia la mirada perdida sintiendo ese semen en su interior como a un lago de Missouri.

FIN


	2. Demetria

**Genderbent**

 **Cap 2:**

 **Demetria (Dimitri mujer)**

 **Apariencia: Mas de uno logre imaginarse a Ariel Winter o Marina Sirtis 7v7 en estilo TLH.**

 **.**

Nos ubicamos en los bosques de Royal Woods, en un frio 21 de noviembre, en una cabaña ,muy acogedora en sus adentros, en medio de tal, con Luke Loud y su novia ruso-americana Demetria Raichenvok-Yoshikage, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto acogedor con chimenea muy bien calentita, en donde iban a hacer el acto de que la puta se entregase en cuerpo y alma a su maestro.

En aquel momento Demetria se desnudo al igual que su Luke en donde comenzaron a follarse bien duro en sus adentros.

Al estilo anal

-AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! LUKE- Grito la rusa-americana con lujuria mientras recibia cada una de aquellas penetradas de su sultan.

-CASI ESTOY CERCA DEMI, MI PUTA- Grito Luke con ese tono igual que demetria tambien follandosela sin descanso alguno como si estuviese en su cama que comparte con Lane rockeando mientras sonaba musica.

-LUKEMGMGHFGFHHMHFHMGFMGHMGFMGFMMHMFHMMFGGMFMHMHFMFMMFMFMMGMMFMFGMFGMGMQMMWSSSSSMMMMNNNMMGJGJJDDDSSMMFMMMGMMUUUMMGMMMMIMMHMMMMHGFGMFMFHGMGMHMHMGMHGMFGMHFMHFMG- En ese momento Luke le tapo su boca como si amordazase a alguien evitando que sus gritos de placer pudiesen oirse en lo mas profundo de aquel bosque hasta un oso alli comenzaria a sufrir por esos gritos.

En ese momento Demetria se lleno todo de semen americano en su boca dejandolos a ambos atolondrados muy cansados dandose un besiño.

 **FIN**

 **MontanaHatsune92: De nada man.**

 **J0nas Nagera: Tambien a ti dude.**

 **eltioRob95: Jaj y como no olvidarme de ti. A proposito en tu fic de Robba, me gusto que mencionaras que hize versiones femeninas de mis OCs**

 **Agradecimientos a MontanaHatsune92.**


End file.
